


X-Com: Viena diena ellē

by Norias



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Violence, mature language
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Mērķis bija liels kuģis, bet lielākā daļa no manas triecienvienības pēc pēdējās kaujas, kuras laikā tika sagrābts neuzmanīgi transporta aizsniedzamības robežās nolaidies citplanētiešu drednauts, vai nu gulēja bāzes hospitālī, vai arī sešas pēdas zem zemes. Kaujas laikā veiksmīgi tika paralizēts un dzīvs saņemts gūstā citplanētiešu augstākais lauka komandieris (kopā ar tiem manas grupas locekļiem, kas gadījās paralizējošās bumbas sprādziena rādiusā). Tāpēc man neatlika nekas cits, kā sūtīt kaujā nepieredzējušu kapteini, divus snaiperus un veselu baru lielgabalgaļas (jauniesauktos). Tomēr, es jutos pārliecināts par veiksmi...





	X-Com: Viena diena ellē

**Author's Note:**

> Stāsts bija publicēts alt.games.x-com jaunumu grupā aptuveni 90to gadu beigās. Autors nezināms. Tīmeklī šobrīd nav atrodams

< **Radio sakaru pieraksts no kaujaslauka** >  
  
Kapteinis: Labs ir zēni un meitenes! Lec ārā no lidmašīnas, izkliedējas, piesedz tuvāko apkārtni! Veicīgāk! Dženkinsa, Teilor un Švinn - jūs pārbaudīsiet tos šķūņus ziemeļu pusē, un tam apejiet NLO. Likvidējiet katru kosmisko izdzimumu, ko pamanīsiet! Ar mani kopā būs Kerija un Erkvista, mēs apiesim NLO no dienvidiem. Simona piesegs mūsu aizmuguri.  
Vairāki: Jā Kaptein!  
( _5 minūtes vēlāk_ )  
Dženkinsa: Dievs žēlīgais! Kas pie velna tas ir?  
Teilors: Izskatās kā pasprucis no "Svešā" filmēšanas laukuma.  
Švinns: Es ņemu viņu.  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Švinns: Es trāpīju tam trīs reizes, bet tas joprojām stāv. Sasodīti izturīgs neradījums.  
Kapteinis: Tad šauj vēlreiz, velns parāvis! Un šoreiz pacenties to piebeigt!  
Švinns: Jā!  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bzztz. Click. Chitter.**  
Švinns: Tas ir gar zemi, kaptein! Mans būs varens briesmoņu slakteris!  
Teilors: Tādā gadījumā galvu augstāk. Uz mūsu pusi skrien vēl divi tādi paši!  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm!** ( _Virkne **'Bamm**!' izlaisti _)  
Teilors: Tie ir gar zemi! Kaptein, pretinieks vairs nekustas! Šis sektors ir attīrīts.  
( _10 sekundes vēlāk_ )  
Teilors: Velns! Čūskcilvēks uz ziemeļiem! Sasodīts, kas viņam nagos... Tas atgādina... Blasters! Ak Dievs!  
**BOOM!**  
Švinns: Kaptein, tur kur stāvēja Teilors, tagad ir tikai metru dziļš krāteris. Jā, un tur mētājas viņa zābaku pāris.  
Kapteinis: Pie velna, piebeidziet taču kāds to tipu ar pārnēsājamo atombumbu!!!  
Švinns: Nav nepieciešamības, ser! Tas uzsprāga pats uz savas bumbas.  
Kapteinis: Tad savāc zābakus un turpiniet virzīties apkārt NLO. Satiksimies pie ieejas.  
( _10 minūtes vēlāk_ )  
Kapteinis: Pie velna, kur šim zārkam ir ieeja? Es labi dzirdēju, kā tie rāpuļi ložņā iekšā ārā!  
Kerija: Priekšā dubultās durvis, ser!  
Kapteinis: Beidzot! Labi, darīsim to pēc instrukcijas. Es nostājos labajā pusē, tu Kerij kreisajā...  
Erkvista: Jūs ziniet, ser, pāris minūtes iepriekš mēs pagājām garām tieši tādam pašam panelim NLO sienā. Es domāju...  
Kapteinis: Ko?! Kāda velna pēc tu neko neteici?!  
Erkvista: Es domāju, ka jums labāk zināms, ser.  
Kapteinis: Simona?  
Simona: Jā ser!  
Kapteinis: Kur tu atrodies?  
Simona: Tikko pagāju garām tādam stūrainam izvirzījumam NLO korpusā. Kas noticis?  
Kapteinis: Ak, nekas īpašs. Vienkārši pagriezies un paskaties atpakaļ. Un ātri!  
Simona: Labi... Mammu!  
Kapteinis: Simona? Simona, tu vēl esi te?  
Simona: Jā, ser, esmu... Bet ne vairs ilgi! Tepat man blakus ir divi melni neradījumi!!!  
Kapteinis: Tad šauj, velns parāvis!!!  
Simona: Klausos ser.  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Simona: Viens gar zemi, ser. Mērķēju pa otro.  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Simona: Sliktas ziņas, ser. Man šķiet, ka ar mani ir cauri. Es netrāpīju. Pasakiet mammai, ka es viņu mīlēju...  
Kapteinis: Kerij! Erkvist! Kāda no jums redz to neradījumu?  
Kerija: Nē... Piedod Simona. Es parūpēšos par taviem bērniem.  
Erkvista: Es to redzu. Mērķēju...  
**Bamm**!  
Simona: TU NETRĀPĪJI!!! Tu rudā mauka, tu to tīšām izdarīji!!! Tu vienmēr meti acis uz manu čali, tu nodevēja!!!  
Kapteinis: Ričenki, kur pie velna tu vazājies?!?  
Ričenki: Nekur, ser. Es esmu lidmašīnā, kaptein.  
Kapteinis: Pie desmit-tūkstoš velniem! Ko tu tur gaidi, otro atnākšanu?  
Ričenki: Jūs neteicāt, ka man arī jākāpj ārā, ser.  
Kapteinis: Velns ar ārā! Tūlīt izkāpt un piebeigt to riebekli!  
Ričenki: Klausos!  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Simona: Lai slavēts Visuaugstākais! Es dzīvošu!  
Kapteinis: Paliec uz vietas un turi tās durvis uz grauda! Švinn, Dženkinsa, marš atpakaļ, palīdziet viņiem!  
( _10 minūtes vēlāk_ )  
Švinns: Mēs esam pozīcijā, ser. Mēs esam aizsegā ap stūri, viņi droši vien mūs nepamanīs, līdz nebūs par vē... Āāāāā!!!  
Dženkinsa: Tas radījums uzbruka Švinnam, ser! Tas iekoda, un Švinns vairs neizskatās pēc cilvēka.  
Kapteinis: Nošauj viņu.  
Dženkinsa: Labi, ja jūs tā pavēlat...  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Dženkinsa: Tas, kas agrāk bija Švinns, izturēja divas kārtas tiešā tēmējumā, ser. Pēc tam tas pāršķēlās uz pusēm, ser. Un ārā izlīda vēl viens melns neradījums. Tagad man blakus ir divi...  
Kerija: Es ņemu tuvāko!  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Kerija: Tas ir gar zemi!  
Ričenki: Es ņemu otro!  
**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm**!  
Ričenki: Kaptein, man ir labas un sliktas ziņas. Labās ziņas. Otrais neradījums ir gar zemi, ser. Sliktās ziņas. Tam pietika ar divām lodēm, bet es šāvu kārtām, un trešā ķēra Dženkinsu. Viņa ir pagalam.  
Kapteinis: Vai viņai bija uzvilkta granāta rokā?  
Ričenki: Es nedomāju, ser. Ja tā būtu, es arī jau būtu pagalam, ser.  
Kapteinis: Sasodīts. Nu labi. Sagatavojieties, mums jāpiebeidz palikušie neradījumi.  
< **Radio pieraksta beigas** >


End file.
